The Life Of A Queen
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: A queen's life without her beloved king.
1. Chapter 1

A queen at the young age of nineteen sat upon her throne staring into the ceiling above her, sighing.

"Your highness, you called?" A guard bowed before her.

The queen tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes down to the guard. "Yes. Thank you for being punctual." She rolled her nails on the arm of her throne, and looked to the side. "I would like you to call for the general of my army. I expect him to be here within ten minutes..." She spoke.

"Excuse my rudeness, but the general is in a meeting at the moment and will be for the next hour or so." The guard stated.

The queen raised an eyebrow at the guard and stared in a cold manner. "He may resume his meeting later. I will only need him for a few minutes. Quickly retrieve him before I lose my patience."

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed once again, and rushed to the General.

Later that evening, in her bedroom she sat upon her excessive bed. The queen lowered her eyes and gracefully raised her hands to her crown, removing it from the top of her head and placing it on her lap. She dragged her fingers across the velvet and gold wistfully.

"My king... How I miss you so. My dearest, if only you could aid me in my ruling of this country as we had once hoped, but, alas, you were taken from me by the unforgiving clutches of death oh-so prematurely. My darling, the emptiness of this castle is too much to bear and I fear for my own sanity. My love, as much as I despise the idea of my own life ending so early, I can't wait to see you again in whatever afterlife you were sent to. My only, I shall never be with anyone but you, no matter the circumstances. My sweet, nothing will make me as whole as you have. My intended, if you could only return to me and stay forever as we had promised in our vows to one another..." Her eyes watered. "My beloved, my special one, my soulmate... How I miss you so." She wiped the tears from her face with her handkerchief.

After placing her late husband's crown in its place upon its display next to her own unused crown, she snuggled into her empty bed, staring at the large window illuminating the room in moonlight, longingly.

The next morning, a maid stepped into the queen's room softly.

"My Queen, breakfast has been prepared for you." The maid said softly from beside the queen's bed. "Would you like me to assist you in dressing this morning?"

"Please do." The queen responded. The maid nodded and walked to the closet to pick a pink dress with white lace decorations. The queen sat up and stood from her bed, stretching her arms to ease the difficulty of pulling the dress on.

"Thank you for not trying to put a corset on me, Virgo." The queen thanked her maid.

"I know how much you despise them, my Queen. Corsets do not accomplish much for your body either, considering your natural shape. I also believe them to be too much of a pain, and an unrealistic goal for beauty, as you, my Queen, are beautiful without one." The maid bowed.

The queen smiled. "Virgo, you are so kind to me. I can not comprehend why."

"Why, my Queen, I can only return the kindness that you have given me." With that, the maid left the room.

The queen placed her husband's crown atop her head and pulled his velvet robe over her shoulders. Before leaving her room, she grabbed a golden staff.

She stepped down the grand staircase and walked to the dining room, where she took her seat at the head of the table. Maids rushed in and out from the kitchen with varied plates and utensils. Then, they served excessive amounts of food.

The queen sighed, "Once again, I have been given too much. When I finish my share of food, I expect my maids and butlers to hand the myriad of remainders to the poor and those that seem to be having an unsatisfactory morning. Though I appreciate what my chefs have created for me, I surely cannot eat this much for only breakfast. Thank you for listening to my wishes, and I hope they will be carried out."

The queen ate her breakfast and sent thanks to the chefs before heading to the throne room.

_**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue of this new story. I'm very excited for it, and I hope you are too. I'll do my best to work on this story and update it as regularly as I can, unlike some of my past stories.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. It will help me know to continue.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and I shall see you soon!**_

_**—BloodyTeddyBear**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Guard, I will be traveling into town today. If you would accompany me, I would be grateful." She continued writing on the papers piled atop her desk. Occasionally glancing at book pages and maps.

"It is an honor, your highness." The guard placed his fist over his heart and nodded to the queen.

"Thank you," she said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Should I call for a carriage?"

"No. That won't be needed. I'd like to take a walk, the weather is very nice today." The queen waved her hand slightly, rolling her head to the side to gaze out the window.

* * *

"Ah, this cake is delicious. I would hire the baker for my palace, but I feel it would be a waste to keep such a great taste all to myself." The queen smiled as she set down her fork. "Have you tried any, Loki? I would love for you to enjoy this with me."

The guard blinked at the queen. "I haven't, your highness."

"We're in the town, there is no need to be so formal, Loki." She smiled and the guard sat across from her at the table.

The queen had traded her husband's crown for a simplistic flower in her hair. She also left her robe at the palace and wore a long skirt with a blouse rather than her typical extravagant dresses. The queen loved to venture into town to check up on her people secretly. It was one of the few things that kept her happy.

She raised her hand into the air and a waitress rushed over. "I would like another slice of strawberry cake for my friend here." She gestured towards Loki, who nodded nervously. Shortly afterwards, Loki was presented a small slice of cake that the queen ushered him to taste. His eyes widened once he finally took a bite. "How is it?"

"Oh, it's delicious! I never had such an extravagant tasting cake in my life! Your highness, thank you for bringing me with you today." The guard smiled.

* * *

"Your tea, your highness." The chef placed a tea cup and tea pot in front of the queen on the outdoor table in the garden.

"Thank you," the queen responded, and the chef walked off.

The queen sighed after she delicately sipped tea. She stood, adjusting her velvet robe and crown. She then gracefully stepped through the gravel path, touching petals of flowers occasionally, and picking three. She eventually stood in front of two monuments. One, an angel that she visited first.

"Father, I understand how you felt after Mother died. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. However, I hope you and Mother are together and happy now in some otherworldly paradise." She placed one flower on the left side of the angel.

"Mother, it has already been almost a decade, yet I remember your lessons to me as though you told me them just yesterday. It's funny how quickly time passes, isn't it? I wish you well, and I'll return soon. I'd love to visit you everyday, but, all of my duties give me very little time to spare." She placed another flower on the right side of the same angel statue.

She sighed and turned to the second monument, a young tree with only a few budding flowers.

"My love..." She lowered her head and sat on her knees, setting the last flower in front of her husband's grave. She dusted specks of dirt from her dress and smiled sadly as she looked at the heart carved into the tree that her husband made the day of their marriage.

"A year now since I last saw your smile that brightened my world. Since you held me in your arms. Since your hand was intertwined with mine. Since you made me laugh at your moronic behaviors. Since you wiped away my tears." She raised her right hand to her eyes. "A year since you've been taken away from me forever."

"I haven't been able to think of you without having the uncontrollable need to cry. Every time I attempt to voice my thoughts of you, your name stops me before I can even begin. I'm sorry I haven't been acting like the woman I was when you were with me, but, I'm doing my best." Her lips curved upwards slightly and she sniffled. "Even now, I can only let my emotions run with you close." She wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "I'll meet you again one day, so, wait for me, wherever you are."

* * *

"General, how is your current situation?" the queen asked, tapping her fingers on the large table scattered in maps, pins, and strategies.

"Stable. Also, I believe that my army will regain control of the southern river by next week," the general promptly responded.

"As expected of you and your army, you have defended us well against the other countries. However, I have a question for you," the queen stated, looking at the map of her country's current territory.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Do you think it would be in the county's best interest to erect a wall on the southern border?"

"No, my queen. I have considered such a thing but I don't believe it would be beneficial."

"How so?"

"The bandits in the south would cause too much destruction to such a wall and lead to more costs repairing said wall than it would to keep members of my army stationed in that area to keep the situation under control."

"I understand. Thank you for informing me. I'm glad to have you as a general, you think of everything. So, I'll leave it to you to station a group or a few groups in the south along the border. Whatever you decide, I trust that it is for the best of the country." She stood from her seat and exited the room.

"Thank you, my queen." the general stated as she left.

* * *

"Your highness, I believe it would be an appreciated advantage to our country if you re-married," the elder spoke. "After all, queens aren't nearly as powerful as kings." He smiled, a few of the council members gave him questioning looks.

"I whole-heartedly disagree with your opinion," the queen said, pressing her palms to the table and standing. "I believe the marriage proposals you suggest I accept would lead to the destruction of our country, as the 'suitors' you have spoken so highly of have actually been criminals or future rulers of our rivals. I also believe that I am perfectly capable of running this country on my own at the moment and I am confident that many of the people in this room would agree.

"Elder, I know you have been on the council for over fifty years and have sworn your loyalty to my country, but you have given me no input to pursue that would help my country in the slightest. In fact, the only input you have given in these meetings would cause our downfall, and I question your 'loyalty' to my country and the people in it." She paced across the room, looking at maps and paintings of former kings and queens, stopping at the one of her with her late husband.

"W-what?" The elder scrambled in his seat.

"I will call for a vote to remove the elder from his chair. All in favor raise his or her hand and say 'aye.'" The queen glanced around the room and raised her hand along with the majority of the council. "Those opposed?" Only the elder raised his hand, and frowned as he was glared at by other members of the council.

"Though not everyone voted, as expected by the newer members, the elder will be removed from his position on the council." She bowed slightly. "Thank you elder, but your services will no longer be needed. Good day." She turned from the group of people in the room and waited for the guards to escort the elder from the room.

"Now that my council is not composed of people that are sexist or potential traitors of my country, let's continue planning our expansion of the western border to the mountains." She pointed to the mountains on the map and began circling areas. "In these areas, we have nomadic tribe sites. It will be difficult to negotiate with the nomads on where their new sites will be, however, I believe we can accomplish it."

Later that evening, the queen's personal maid helped her out of her dress. "Thank you once again, Virgo for preparing a bath for me without me asking. Your help means a great amount to me." The queen sank into the bath slowly.

"It's what I do, my Queen. Anything less would be unacceptable on my part." The maid bowed.

"Could you give me a neck massage, Virgo? I have been a bit stressed as of late, and I think I slept uncomfortably last night."

"Of course, my Queen." The maid began rubbing her fingers across the queen's neck delicately.

"Virgo?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Do you think... I am doing well?" The maid stopped moving her fingers, and sighed.

"My Queen, in my opinion, you are doing better than our previous rulers have, and you were widowed at such a young age," Virgo stated. She pulled the queen's hair away from her face and smiled. The queen glanced at the maid slowly.

"Thank you for thinking so, Virgo. I consider you a close friend, and hearing your opinion motivates me to become a better ruler for my country." The queen smiled softly in return.

* * *

_Opinion on the most recent manga chapter(419): Annoyed that Natsu's hair is short again. I found his long hair to be a good representation of his year-long training, and a waste to cut it all away. Just like when Cancer made Wendy's hair grow back after she cut it short. I feel like hair is a good way to express yourself and your changes as you grow up/mature, so having it revert is a bit of a disappointment. Otherwise, the chapter have me the nostalgic feels of the beginning of the series, the cover art when Lucy drew on Natsu's and Happy's faces, and the NaLu feels when Natsu saw Lucy's notes on the guild member's whereabouts. Also, I'd like to see more about Lucy's opinions that everyone straight-up left, I feel like she has a lot to say about everyone leaving so abruptly that she is bottling up, especially Natsu and Happy leaving. Your thoughts?_

_Please leave your opinions on this chapter in the reviews, I really appreciate feedback. Thank you PalominoGirl for being the first reviewer of this story. :)_

_Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!_

_**-BloodyTeddyBear**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be going into town today, my Queen?"

"Yes, Virgo. Since my country is in a stable position after securing the borders, I think it is a suitable time for me to visit my people," the queen stared at herself in the mirror as Virgo removed tens of pins from her hair. The queen's hair fell around her shoulders and she sighed. She raised her fingers to her temples to relieve the pain of her hair being so tight to her skull for so long.

The queen had just returned to her room after a celebration with her highest army members and the most supportive nobles in the country that helped to pay for the expenses of battle.

It was now close to evening and the queen wished to take a break after nearly a month without leaving her palace.

The queen changed into a loose dress and comfortable sandals with a flower in her hair. She walked to the kitchen.

"Aquarius, would you like to come into town with me today?"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you, your highness." The head chef looked up from one of her new recipe books. "I'd love to. I'll be ready in just a moment." Aquarius washed her hands, removed her hat, and hung her apron on the hook next to the door to the kitchen.

"Ahhh, it's nice to get out after so long," the queen said enthusiastically, stretching her arms in front of herself.

"It is."

"How is Scorpio doing, Aquarius?"

The chef looked into the distance with a blush. The queen giggled.

"I think he needs to propose soon... That man obviously has your heart, and you have his from what I have heard from him. Wouldn't it be nice to have a marriage to show that happiness to the entire country?"

"Your highness..." Aquarius blushed even deeper and covered her face with her hands.

The queen noticed a small sparkle from the chef's hand. She quickly grabbed the chef's wrist and inspected her hand thoroughly. "You didn't think to tell me? Aquarius, I thought we were close!" The queen pouted.

"It's not an easy topic to bring up in conversation and you've been busy and," the chef tried to reason.

The queen smiled, "I am kidding." She held Aquarius's hand, "Congratulations! Now, since you haven't told me about what happened, you will tell me every detail while we go eat."

"Thank you for bringing me into town today, your highness. I have a lot of inspiration for future dishes now," the chef said.

"No worries, it's fun to have peaceful times in town with my friends," the queen responded.

She looked across the town square towards the children running around and playing with the birds. Some mothers were watching closely and a few dogs ran around the children. One child fell over near the queen and her chef and began to cry.

The queen carefully picked up the child and smiled, "Where is your mother, little one?"

The child stopped sniffling and pointed towards a woman frantically running towards them, "I'm so sorry, miss! Annie, I told you to be careful!" The mother took the young girl from the queen's arms carefully and covered the child in kisses.

"No need to be worried ma'am, she isn't hurt," the queen waved her hand at the mother.

"Thank you so much!"

"It seems that we should be heading back now," the queen said to Aquarius, turning towards the palace.

Before walking, she noticed a head of a vibrant hair color that reminded her of her late husband. She paused and her eyes widened.

Aquarius, who had noticed the queen wasn't following her, stopped and looked in the direction the queen did. "Your highness?"

The queen was breathing heavily, her eyes watering when she looked more closely at the person.

Aquarius placed her hand on the queen's shoulder, worried. "Lucy?"

The queen stood frozen in her spot, and then sank to the ground. Aquarius shook the queen's shoulders. The chef looked around to see what had shocked her queen and noticed the same thing.

Aquarius quickly covered the queen's eyes and picked her up to carry her to the palace.

The queen woke up in her bed, the moonlight shining into her room and into her eyes.

She looked to the side of her bed to see Aquarius asleep in a chair. The queen laid a blanket over her dear friend and decided to sleep.

"Aquarius, you saw what I did yesterday, yes?"

"Yes."

"Did you know about it?" The queen dropped her fork onto her plate.

Aquarius stayed silent, offering more tea to the queen. The queen shook her head.

"Did you know, Aquarius?"

The chef looked away.

"Aquarius!"

The chef jumped in shock that the queen was yelling.

"I was told not to speak of it," she mumbled.

The queen abruptly stood and knocked over the chair she had been using.

"By whom?"

"I have sworn not to say."

The queen ground her teeth together, "how long did you know that he wasn't dead?"

"A year."

"A year... An entire year, he has been known to be alive and no one had the thought to tell me?" the queen shouted, "does anyone know how betrayed I feel at the moment? That I have been fooled into thinking that my husband has been dead? No one thought to tell me such vital information? I've been mourning over a year for nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Lu—"

"Don't you dare call me so casually when you have betrayed my trust!" The queen stomped from the dining room to her bedroom to grab a cloak to hide her dress, then ran out of the door of her palace, dragging Loki with her.

"Your highness, please don't be angry with Aquarius. It was for the best," the guard reasoned.

"The best? I have been miserable for over a year, Loki, is that really 'the best'," she snarled and stopped walking.

"When we found him, he wasn't in good condition. We thought he was going to die, and he did! He was dead! His heart had stopped, and he was cold, Lucy!"

"Why did I see him walking around yesterday, then, if he was dead?"

"He woke up a few days later."

"And—"

"But he didn't remember anything," he interrupted, "Not what had occurred, not you, not even his own name, Lucy! We couldn't let you live with someone you held so dearly in such a terrible state. So, collectively, we decided to leave him in good hands in another country where no one had known who he was or where he was from, and they hadn't questioned it either. It was the safest place for him to be while in such a state.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry." Loki looked down, ashamed.

Lucy stared blankly at the guard. Silent.

"I don't care anymore," she finally said, "Just bring me to him."

"Yes, your highness," Loki said nervously.

_A late chapter, at least it was only a day, I suppose. Anyways, the plot has finally come about! And it is so different from what I originally thought of when I created the concept of this story. Nevertheless, I hope you will read the next chapter when I write and upload it._

_Having no reviews last chapter was really disappointing, so definitely tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_I shall see you soon!_

_**-BloodyTeddyBear**_


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going. Now." The queen said.

"Yes, your highness." The driver of the carriage responded.

It was morning. The queen had been adamant about leaving as soon as possible to see her husband once again and insisted that she and her most trusted guard would leave as soon as her weekly duties were complete.

"Your highness, I really do not believe that this will be good for you to witness. Our former King would have returned had he remembered you by now. This visit will put too much stress on his mind and—" Loki was interrupted.

"He was in town, Loki. Why would he come all the way into the town of the castle when he lives so far away? Magnolia is not close to Acalypha, not in the slightest. There have not been any notable events in this city that tourists would come for, nor are there many products that this city is in possession of that others are not, excluding the castle of course, but the castle doesn't host tours or allow unidentified people or people without purpose within it. I highly doubt that a person who has no memory of their life would visit such a place." The queen rested her cheek in her palm as she watched the passing trees through the window.

"I suppose you are correct, your highness."

"I'm going to rest, wake me when we near Magnolia."

"Of course." Loki responded as the queen fell asleep.

Loki looked at the queen, worried for what might happen.

"Your highness, we will be arriving in Magnolia very soon." Loki lightly tapped the queen's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, and nodded to reassure Loki that she understood. She cautiously straightened out her casual dress.

"Now, your highness, you may be alarmed, but the placed His Majesty is a pub."

"A pub? My treasured husband... In a pub... Is that not a hostile environment? I have heard stories that people fight in such places! Loki, you said he was in safe care!" She worried, wriggling in her seat.

"It is somewhat hostile, yes, however, the people who run the pub are very kind and always stop fights once they get to be too rowdy. They would never let His Majesty be harmed." He assured as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"If he is injured—"

"We have arrived, madam!" The driver shouted from his seat outside of the carriage. The queen jumped in her seat. The driver hopped down and opened the door for the queen and her guard.

"Your highness, he is perfectly safe here. We may go see him now, if you would like." Loki stepped out of the carriage, offering his hand to the queen to assist her.

The queen hesitated. She would be able to see her husband after mourning his death for an entire year. She firmly grasped Loki's hand and cautiously stepped down from the carriage. Loki smiled.

Not long after arriving, the queen and her guard found the bar which was strangely called "Fairy Tail."

The queen commented on the name, "are they aware that they used the wrong word for 'tail?'"

Loki laughed, "it was intentional, your highness."

She nodded, still suspicious.

There were loud noises coming from the isolated building, and a chair had been thrown out of a window.

"I'll protect you, your highness." Loki stepped in front of the queen and entered the pub, the queen following closely. The two reached the back where a barmaid was cleaning glasses and occasionally pouring drinks for customers.

"Miss Mira, good evening." Loki said to the barmaid.

"Oh, Loki, I'm surprised to see you here. You've been so busy as of late, I was beginning to think you forgot about us." She joked. She expertly dodged a glass thrown in her direction. "Are you here for a drink?" She grabbed a freshly cleaned glass and tilted it in his direction.

"Heyyyy, Loki, you wanna' 'ave a contes'?" A woman seated at the bar slurred, drinking rather inelegantly.

"As much as I would love to, I cannot."

"Ahh? You're boriiiing." The drinking woman slouched in her seat and nearly fell over.

"I need to see someone. I can't be drunk in that person's presence."

"Ooooh... She's a pretty one, yeah? Tryin' to have a roll in the hay tonight, mister?" The woman smirked.

"No, the person I need to see is married."

"Are ya' with a cheating woman, Loki? Get outta' that, the husband'll get mad and wanna' fight ya.'"

"The person is male."

The woman's eyes widened. "So... You swing that way, yeah? I could hook you up with a bunch of guys that—"

"Cana. Please, shut up."

"You must have a huge stick stuck up there." The woman mumbled, sipping from her glass.

"Miss Mira, I need to see Him."

"Oh! He's upstairs, he's taking a rest." She pointed to the stairs. "Second door on the right once you get up there."

The queen immediately rushed to the stairs, not waiting for Loki.

"Woah, look at that woman! I didn't even notice her until she got that look on her face and ran off. She's gorgeous. I'd love to have some time alone with her. Hey, Mira, did ya' see those knockers?" Cana commented and leaned over towards the barmaid to nudge her in the side.

"Sorry, Cana, she's married." Loki said, following after the queen. "Thanks, Miss Mira."

"The pretty ones are always taken, eh?" Cana grumbled.

The queen was standing still in front of the door. Loki quietly stepped next to her. She peered over towards him. He nodded. She breathed deeply.

The queen knocked softly on the door. There was no response. Slowly, she turned the handle and opened the door, cautiously stepping inside the room. She gasped when she was fully inside. Loki closed the door behind her, letting her have privacy. He looked downwards, but straightened and held his hand to his sword after a few moments, watching for anyone walking by.

The queen walked towards the sleeping man. He was drooling. "You haven't changed." She whispered, kneeling at the side of the small bed. After a few minutes of staring, she reached for his hair and started twirling random strands. He mumbled, and she paused. His eyes fluttered open, revealing olive irises.

The queen quickly retracted her hand.

The man's eyes widened and he shot up from the bed, fell to his knees, and grabbed the queen by her waist to embrace her. "Lucy..." He said softly, burying his face into her neck.

"Na-Natsu..." Her voice cracked, wrapping her arms around his middle. "You..."

Natsu shifted and pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back and rocking from side to side. "I'm alive, Lucy. I have missed you so, so much." The queen cried into his chest.

"I love you, Natsu. I love you so dearly. My heart was in so much pain... They told me you were dead. I was a widow, at nineteen years old. I had such little time to mourn before the council proposed that I re-marry. How could they do something so heartless? You were not even dead, and they knew, yet they wanted me to re-marry." She rambled. He hummed, stroking her hair and pulling her closer.

"I wear your crown in the castle. I wear it to remind myself of you and how happy you were. How kind you were. How warm you were." She continued.

"I still am those things." He chuckled. "I have my ring. That's all I own to remind myself of you. You and your promises. You and your golden hair. You and your shining smile. You and your strength." He twisted the ring on his finger.

"What happened at that time?" She asked after a long period of silence.

"Honestly, I am not too sure. I was on my horse, then I fell. I had been shot by an arrow. It was dark... Then I was in an infirmary. I couldn't remember anything. It took me nearly two months to remember what happened, by then, Loki had already left. He left a note, instructing me to stay here until I had remembered everything. I've been working here since then.

"I finally had remembered everything two months ago, but Makarov wanted me to stay here longer, to make sure I was perfectly alright. I had to visit so many doctors, Lucy. And I have a scar on my torso. I have a cat too! His name is Happy. I want you to see him, but he's probably stealing fish from some vendor right now..." He mumbled the last part. Lucy laughed.

"I'm glad you are well. It seems like this has caused some good things for you, too. Maybe, we should vacation in Magnolia when we have free time." She said.

Natsu smiled softly. "There was one bad thing."

The queen looked into his eyes. "What was that?"

"Not seeing you."

Lucy blushed and buried her face in his chest. He howled with laughter. She groaned.

The door burst open, Loki looking frantic. "Your highness, are you well?"

"Ah, she's fine, Loki. I just embarrassed her a little bit. You should probably go eat, we'll probably be here a while." Natsu waved him away. Loki smiled, seeing them reunited.

Once Loki was gone, Natsu mumbled, "he's kind of panicky, isn't he? A little too stiff, too."

"He's not used to leaving me alone for so long unless it's night time." She reasoned.

"He's gonna' have to get used to it. I'll be around again."

"You're coming back home?" She sat up completely straight.

"Of course! Magnolia is fun, but the people are a little too rowdy for me to be around for so long. I've even gotten into fist-fights." He leaned back on the side of the bed. "I miss Acalypha. Don't say this to anyone downstairs," he lowered his voice, "but I like the food in Acalypha better. There's more variety. That's why I snuck out of Magnolia to go to Acalypha. I needed some spicy food and nothing here compares."

"Was it spicy chicken?" She lowered her eyes.

"What else could it be?" He smirked.

"Well, my love, you can thank spicy chicken that I am here now." Their eyes met.

"Huh?" He asked, peeking up.

"I was in town that day. I caught a glimpse of your hair. I asked Aquarius and Loki about it, and insisted that I come to see you. Loki told me you would not remember me, but I desired to see you no matter what."

"I shall praise spicy chicken then." He pressed his hands together between them and looked up towards the sky. "Ohh, spicy chicken..." Lucy giggled and joined the act. "Thank you for your continual delectably flavored self. You have caused me and my beloved to reunite after a year of being apart." They laughed together.

"The floor is sort of uncomfortable." Natsu said.

"I would not know."

"Yeah, you're sitting on me." He dead panned. "Maybe I shouldn't be king when we get home. I'll just be your throne. It'll be much easier than filling out all of that paperwork and dealing with the elder council member."

"The elder council member was removed."

"What? Seriously?" He grabbed Lucy's thighs as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the wall.

"We voted. He proposed that I marry the Second Prince of Bosco."

"Bora?"

"Yes."

"Gross."

"Indeed." She agreed. He closed his arms around her waist once again.

"Well, dear, I'm still exhausted and you rudely interrupted my rest. I'm going to sleep." He fell over sideways to land on his pillow. Lucy squealed.

"You gave me no warning." She argued when he looked at her with an amused expression. "Do not drool on me."

They adjusted their bodies to lay comfortably on the small bed. Lucy's head nestled in his neck and Natsu's arm supporting her head, their legs intertwined. His other arm reached for a blanket to pull over them. They made last second adjustments and whispered "I love you" to one another before falling asleep comfortably and happily for the first time in a year.

**DONE**

_How coincidental that Natsu and Lucy met after a year, and it took me a year to update... Hahahaha. Sorry about that, lovelies. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was definitely nice to write again. Maybe I'll actually update soon next time? We'll see. Leave a review, I'd like to see what you think. :)_

_-BloodyTeddyBear_


End file.
